Lydia Prower
Entrance British Car (Lawl Galaxy) Lydia is dropped off from a British car onto the battlefield. Special Attacks (Lawl Superior) Neutral B - Copycat Copies the nearest player's standard B move. (Similar to Irate Gamer, Toon Mario and Charade's standard B) Side B - Hammer Swing Swings her hammer. Damage and knockback when not charged depends on which side the hammer is on. Being hit by the blade causes low knockback and high damage (5-14), while being hit by the hammer part causes high knockback and low damage (3-12). Up B - Golden Wings Gains her golden wings and takes flight. Causes 6-14 damage if she hits someone. Down B - Cookie Farm This move works a bit like Villager's Down B. First, Lydia plants a cookie seed into the ground. Second, she waters the spot where the seed was planted. Last, she harvests the cookies from the farm, which can be throwing items or healing items. (similar to the apples in Green Greens.) There can be one cookie farm on the battlefield at a time. Final Smash - Super Lydia Similar to Sonic's Final Smash. Special Attacks (Lawl Galaxy) Neutral B - Copycat Lydia takes out her scanner specs and copies the neutral special of the nearest opponent. The person she's copied is identified by the stock face overlapping the star on her shirt. Anyone who copies others' moves that are copied by her are ineffected, which is pretty bloody obvious and thankful seeing as how if that weren't programmed, her copied moves would be degraded by Irate Gamer. To trash a neutral special currently equipped, do a taunt; doesn't matter which. Side B - Penmanship Lydia draws a straight line using a ball-point ink pen and throws the line like a spear. Like Leonidas, the throw can be aimed up or down and you can hop side to side and jump as you charge up the throw. You can charge up this attack to perform a 10-streak slash which captures your opponent with the lines of ink acting like makeshift ropes. The opponent can still move, but is just restricted from attacking with his/her arms (pointless when used against Elena or Rin Tezuka). If you press A timely after the 10th slash, you can kick the opponent away, which has the same impact as Toon Dr. Mario's high-5s. Up B - Golden Wings Lydia spreads her golden wings out like butter and takes flight. She flies upward for 5 seconds. During the flight, you can move the analog stick to either side and she'll fly into that direction. If she flies into an opponent, it deals 6-14% damage. If you move to either side and press B, she'll slash a wing at the determined side. This can manage to destroy items and deflect weak projectile attacks, kind of like a less seemingly cheap version of Diglett's Cut. Press A to cancel it early. Down B - Teleport Lydia reveals her necklace with a glowing pink amulet, and a pink ring appears on the ground. It can only be moved sideways on ground level and not through walls or off the edge of cliffs. Press B to teleport with it, or A to get out of the stance since you are vulnerable during the decision. This attack can only be done on land. If she does it while in the air, she'll get out the pink amulet of power and just teleport in place, stunning opponents that make direct contact whilst dodging attacks at the same time. Final Smash - Murderous Soul of a Nightmare Lydia suddenly falls asleep for no reason whatsoever and the dark side of her own soul comes out to kill the opponents. It can't be hurt and it can be moved all around the place with the analog stick. Pressing A swings her double-spiked hammer, home-run-smashing the opponent off the screen. Pressing B stuns people with her Evil Zalgo Paper. This phase lasts for 20 seconds. If she flies offscreen for too long, she loses a stock. This is especially hazardous in stamina matches, so be careful. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ow!" KOSFX2: "Hey!" KOSFX3: "Watch it!" (if KO'd by her teammate) Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Up: "Fear me." *winks and giggles* Sd: *whistles and clicks her tongue (like Fantastic Mr. Fox)* Dn: "I've got a Nonexisty plushie!" *smile fades* "You don't believe me, do you?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Good day to you." 2. "It feels great to be back!" 3. "Well then, I believe that will do." sips some tea 4. (if she's in her Big Macintosh outfit) "Eeyup." 5. (against Sandvich33) "Sorry about that, sweetie." 6. (w/ Pen against any sword wielder) "The pen is mightier than the sword." 7. (if she's in her Yellow Team costume) "yay." (It's supposed to be spelt like that. If she types it with a lowercase Y a the beginning, it means she's saying it like Fluttershy.) 8. (w/ Sandvich33 in team battle) *faces away from Sandvich33 as her heartbeat speeds up; musters up all her courage and kisses him on the lips, blushing as a result* Failure/Clap: Applauds the winner (similar to most Brawl characters, Sandvich33, and the Nostalgia Critic) w/ Sandvich33 in team matches: Lydia Prower cries as Sandvich33 comforts her w/ Danny Vasquez in team matches: Lydia hugs Danny tightly Congratulations/Game Over Pictures File:Lydia_prower_congratulations.png|Galaxy Version File:Lydia_Prower_Superior_Congratulations_Picture.png|Superior Version File:Lydia_Prower_Superior_Game_Over_Picture.png|Superior Version Her Pokémon *Samurott *Delphox *Bellossom *Togekiss *Froslass *Diggersby Not in team (free to give away) *Mudkip (yes she does indeed liek dem.) *Dunsparce *Sudowoodo *Gardevoir *Wigglytuff *Jigglypuff *Clefable *2 Pikachus *Oshawott *Tepig *Snivy *Piplup *Riolu *Lucario *Shaymin *Eevee *Mew *Lapras *Ninetales *Smeargle (side trainer: Lord Tourettes) *Whismur (called Pumbloom) *Nidoran (F) (called Krondor) *Greeny (shiny Scrafty) *Scarlet (shiny Skorupi) Given Away *Kricketot (Harmonica) Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: jab, kick, bladehammer slash Dash Attack: Bladehammer Spin Smash Attacks *Sd: Bladehammer Smash *Up: Uppercut *Dn: Nightmare Batwings Tilt Attacks *Sd: Hook *Up: Flipkick *Dn: Leg Sweep Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Bladehammer Flip *F-Air: Flying Kick *B-Air: Back Punch *U-Air: Bladehammerhead Spin *D-Air: Drillspin Throws *Grab: 2-Handed *Pummel: Headbutt *Forward: Running Tackle *Back: Pull the String *Up: Bladehammer Shockwave *Down: Bladehammer Grind Misc. *Ledge Attack: Teacup Smash *100% Ledge Attack: Inkpen Stabber *Ground Attack: Smack Away *Trip Attack: Nudge Away Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: "Mei Ling, there's a girl swinging some large pink hammer with a blade on it." Mei Ling: "That would be Lydia Prower. She is actually human and was born in Malvern, UK." Snake: "So she's covered her true identity with a character like this?" Mei Ling: "Yeah. Technically with a pink fox bestowing 5 cute, fluffy tails. She's also the only female member of the Chaotix and is the older sister of Tails. She also likes BFDI/II, and she proves it with Pen being her boyfriend." Snake: "So, her boyfriend is a ball-point, ink-filled, writing utensil? Are you kidding me!?" Mei Ling: "Yeah, but not anymore. He's now her assistant and her boyfriend is now Sandvich33, leader of Team Galaxy." Snake: *groans* "This is making my head hurt." Paluntena's Guidance Character Description Lawl Version (Human) Lydia Prower is considered to be the first Brit to join Lawl, and the first female to start a spinoff on the wiki. In an alternative storyline, mainly the games that use her humanized self (due to certain issues people might have with her and SV33/John being together), she was an orphan involved in some unknown project that ended up with her getting injected with fox DNA specifically belonging to Tails as said by the scientists that injected her. Not wanting to be promoted to permanent test monkey, she ran away, never looking back. During the chase, she hit a dead end, marking her final chapter, when she saw that there was a branching laboratory. She then decided that she needed to be purified again, so she drank the beakers that were in a container that marked them as finished and stable experiments, isotopes, and whatnot. However, the beakers themselves weren't even written on with a black Sharpie™, meaning she had to decide what she thought may have been the best choice for her. She then decided to drink one whose liquid glowed silver. Instead of separating the fox DNA, it gave her golden angel wings. She was sad that it wasn't what she wanted, but became glad knowing that they would help her escape nonetheless. She then dashed past the scientists with her wings not exactly in her control since she was new to this second mutation. Luckily, they helped guide her to freedom, where she lived most of her days alone until she turned 12. That was when she saw an orange fox working on an aeroplane. She gave him a hello, and Tails saw her as well. He felt as though she needed help. In the end, she was accepted as the older sister of Tails. At least by himself in terms of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. She wasn't sad at all by it. In fact, she now had what she wanted before: edible food, proper clothes, a safe home, and, most of all, a family. She even got a spot as the first female member of the Chaotix later on at age 14. Unfortunately, she underwent Ilaropya along with some other people, retracting her from accurate facts, causing her to support the source of the virus. When it seemed as though the virus was away, it later popped back out again. However, on July 26, the source shut down all of its interest points and itself. She was cured later on of the illness, and became immune as well upon joining an apparent cult gathering against the virus. On the same year the source of the illness was disposed of, she found herself a human boyfriend who found out her real name, which was conveniently labeled in what Derek Zoolander would call "a print for ants". The endeavor had Toon Balrog involved in seeing it, which was a bit embarassing, especially when they found out he had some condoms on standby. Sonic Version (Fox) Lydia Prower is the older sister of Miles 'Tails' Prower and the only female member of the Chaotix. In this version of the Sonic universe at the beginning of the Great War, Amadeus and Rosemary were already married. (this part is work-in-progress because I'm not sure if she'd be born before or during the Great War. Of course she had only one tail at the time.) After said war, her life was perfect; until the day her father had to go on a mission to see what Robotnik was up to. It was the same day her little brother was born. She was pleased to see her father returned in time to see his new child but shocked to see he rejected the request to hold him. When she looked out of the window, she saw that Amadeus was roboticized! Later that night, she held Miles in her arms and said to him quietly, "Don't worry, little brother. I'll protect you no matter what it takes." The next day, her mother put Lydia's and Miles' care to Rosie and Julayla so she could search for her husband. Alternate Colours/Outfits Lawl Superior/with Garterbelt Normal Outfit: 1. Normal Colours 2. Pen Colours (used for Blue Team) 3. Amy Rose Colours (used for Red Team)/Big Macintosh upperclass outfit (used for Red Team in Lawl Galaxy) 4. Cosmo Colours (used for Green Team) 5. FlutterShy Colours (used for Yellow Team in Lawl Galaxy) 6. Cream Colours 7. With someone else's head accessory: #Pen's Cap #Wander's Hat #Nutty's Face Candy #Layton's Top Hat Elite Outfit: Galaxy Outfit: Zoe Hirashima's Outfit: Hirosue Marina's Outfit: Kamina's Outfit: Daring-Do-like Outfit: Lawl Galaxy/'Net Bros Human_lydia_prower.png|Classic Outfit Human_lydia_prower_blue.png|Pen Palette (Blue) Human_lydia_prower_red.png|Amy Rose Palette (Red) Human_lydia_prower_green.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Palette (Green) Human_lydia_prower_yellow.png|Fluttershy Palette (Yellow) Human_lydia_prower_sash_lilac.png|Sash Lilac Palette Human_lydia_prower_sblg_outfit.png|Lawl Galaxy Outfit Human_lydia_prower_possible_future_design.png|Likely Future Self Kirby Hat Lydia's Hair and Ears Classic Mode *"Don't worry, I don't see you as the murderer they see you as. I see you as the party-lover we know you are." *"That's for trapping me in your magic book!" Lawl Equinox Roles in Subspace Emissary Lawl Galaxy (SSCE) Sandvich33 happens to be walking with Lydia Prower and Zoe Hirashima when they are ambushed by cosmic primids. They fight off the horde and notice that Evil Clever Dog is behind it all. He transforms into a dalmatian and runs off with Sandvich33, Zoe, and Lydia chasing after him. They catch up to him and decide to fight him. After the fight, they win (of course), see a subspace bomb set, and then run only to find RobertoftheNerds waiting for them. He then asks what is up and they say that there is a subspace bomb about to go off. He then ponders over the decision and then agrees to go along with them. Trivia *She is the one of the only three Lawlers who actually applauds the winner. The other two are Sandvich33 and Nostalgia Critic. *She's also the only Lawler to have special victories based on which outfit she's wearing. *She has the Healing Touch. It used to be the Speed Enhance but it seemed to progress into Stabilizing Hands. *According to John.mitchell.9210256, she happens to be one of the first female lawlers. *To see which forms you can expect to see here in, see this. *For her fanart page, see this. *Information on her w/ Sandvich33 can be read here! *She's a: **BroFDI **Warrior (yes, she knows it's something you can sign up to be, but she prefers to use this term as a brony-like term) **Wanderer *Lydia Prower/Copycat Moves Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Superior Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:British Category:Teenager Category:The Prower Family Category:Pink Category:Brown Category:White Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Orange Category:Prower Category:People who Hugged Paper Category:Hammer Wielder Category:Inhuman Category:Original Lawlers Category:Fox Category:Team Prower Category:BroFDI Category:Lawl Mane 6 Category:DLC Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Sandvich33 Lover Category:Sandvich33's Favorite Category:Team SV33 Category:Team Lovebird Category:Sexy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Move Stealer Category:Anthro Category:Project XP Zone Category:Neo Galaxy Crash Combat Category:Neo Fighter X Category:Mother Lovers Category:Wanderer Category:True Smash Bros. Fan Category:The Mitchell Family Category:Pepsi Lover Category:Hero Category:Net Bros Category:Net Bros DLC Category:Smarties Lover Category:Jelly Kid Lover Category:People called Jill Category:Waffle Lover Category:Cake Lover